We Don't Belong
by Xx.The.Morticians.Daughter.xX
Summary: I'm prepared." Ross stated. "You fully understood the training?" Andy asked, staring across the field. "Yep." Ross took one last stance, before following Andy's eyes. "Good, because we don't belong." Andy's eyes looked up to the F.E.A.R Transmitters, "And we're not afraid to die." Who will tell the story of your life? Because it's the end.
1. The Leagues and Leaders

**Well.. Hi guys. Um, before I get to the story.. I've got something to say. You know Jaymee? The girl who claimed to be writing these stories before? Well, she's a fake. She's not rich. She doesn't live in Los Angeles. She's like every other human being. Nothing special. I've been writing these stories, and letting her take the credit. Why? She threatened me.. She wanted attention. So, how about I tell you about.. myself. I hope you'll accept me.**

**My name is Laelle Faith Ruiz. I'm only 11-years-old.. which is why I'm not the best writer. I'm kind of shy. Kind of strange. You know? The usual. I don't talk to people I'm not comfortable with. I love music. I couldn't live without it. I love any type of music. My favorite bands are R5, Black Veil Brides, Sleeping With Sirens, All Time Low, and Pierce The Veil. My celebrity crushes are Ross Shor Lynch, Andrew Dennis Biersack, and Alexander Williams Gaskarth. I have a strange obsession with Ross Lynch.. I know every single thing about that boy. I've only been to one R5 concert in Santa Ana, California on March 15th, 2013. My favorite place in the world is Mammoth Mountain. I've had one boyfriend in my 11-year-old life. We broke up. I cry over the stupidest things. I have 8 siblings, 6 nieces and nephews. I have 4 sisters and 4 brothers. 5 nieces and 1 nephew. My sisters.. Bethany and Lauren.. are my best friends. We tell each other everything. My niece Kailah is my buddy. We're like CeCe and Rocky, in her point of view. We're like black and white.. opposites.. but best friends. My nephew Zachary.. well, he's my favorite person in the world. I love him, but feel bad for him; He has a broken family. His mother and father have split up. He's only 3. Well, I think that's enough to tell.**

**Sorry about Jaymee guys.. she just scares me.. So, I had to do it. :/**

**Well, follow me on twitter? /Laelle_Ruiz**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**This is just a bit of information you guys need. This is the sequel to "Welcome To My Life?", by the way.**

* * *

_**We Don't Belong**_

* * *

_**THE FALLEN**_

* * *

The Forgotten- Ross Lynch- Leader

Riker Lynch- Follower

Ellington Ratliff- Follower

Rydel Lynch- Follower

Rocky Lynch- Follower

* * *

_**THE WILD ONES (THE REBELS)**_

* * *

The Prophet- Andrew Biersack- Leader

Ashley Purdy- Follower

Jinxx- Follower

Christian Coma- Follower

Jake Pitts- Follower

Juliet Simms- Follower

* * *

_**THE SLEEPING**_

* * *

The Siren- Kellin Quinn- Leader

Jesse- Follower

Gabe- Follower

Jack- Follower

Justin- Follower

* * *

_**THE PIERCING**_

* * *

The Veil- Victor Fuentes- Leader

Tony- Follower

Mike- Follower

Jaime- Follower

* * *

_**THE TIMING**_

* * *

The Low- Alexander Gaskarth- Leader

Jack Barakat- Follower

Rian Dawson- Follower

Zack Merrick- Follower

* * *

_**THE FLAMING**_

* * *

The Ghost- Kevin Ghost- Leader

Alix- Follower

Manny- Follower

Evan- Follower

* * *

**Well, that's it guys. :) I will post the real first chapter in just a few minutes. Okay? :) Please read the little Author's Note at the top. Thanks.**

**Follow me on twitter? /Laelle_Ruiz**

**Review For The Next One? :)**


	2. Welcome to Confessions Academy?

**Hey. I hope you guys aren't mad at me, because of the whole Jaymee situation. But, it's still the same person writing the stories. :) They'll be just as good. Okay? :)**

**Follow me on twitter? /xDaydreamxAwayx**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_We Don't Belong_  
**

* * *

"Let me introduce myself." He said, "My name is Ross."

"Oh, so _you're_ the newbie." Andy smirked, "I'm Andrew, call me Andy."

Ross nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet me?" Andy said, "You have no clue who the hell I am...do you?"

"No, not really." Ross sighed.

Andy rolled his eyes, "I am what is knows as _The Prophet_."

Ross frowned, "_The Prophet_? And people think I'm.." He started.

"_The Forgotten_." Andy finished, nodding.

"But, what do these things mean?" Ross frowned.

Andy sighed, "All you need to know -for now- is that it means you are a leader."

Ross frowned, "Of what!?"

"We are all leaders of different leagues." Andy explained, "You are the leader of _The Fallen_."

Ross stared at Andy, "And what are you the leader of?"

"_The Wild Ones_." Andy stated, "Also known as..._The Rebels_."

"And, what exactly do these.. leagues.. do?" Ross questioned, raising one eyebrow.

"We help. We plan. We plot." Andy stated.

Ross nodded, slowly, "Anything else?"

Andy smiled and leaned in toward Ross, "We rebel." He whispered.

"Reb-" Ross started, but got cut off by Andy clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Shut the fuckin' hell up!" Andy whisper-screamed, cutting off Ross. "Do you _want_ to get us all killed!?"

Ross quickly shook his head.

"Okay, then...keep your mouth shut." Andy said, removing his hand from Ross' mouth.

Ross nodded.

"Come on." Andy said, beginning to walk away.

"Where are we going?" Ross asked.

"You need to meet a few people." Andy said, flatly.

"Who?" Ross asked.

"Leaders." Andy stated, "Now shut up, and come on."

Ross nodded, and began following Andy.

* * *

"I'm Kellin." He said, smirking. "I understand that you're the newbie."

"Yep. I'm Ross." Ross said.

"Nice to meet you... I guess." Kellin said, flatly.

"You too." Ross said, awkwardly.

There was then a very long, awkward silence.

"Sup guys?" Ross heard an unfamiliar voice. He turned to look and saw a boy.

"Alex." Andy said, "This is _The Forgotten_." He pointed to Ross.

"Hey! I'm Alexander." Alex smiled, "AKA _The Low_..but just call me Alex."

Ross nodded, "I'm Ross." He said, "_The Forgotten_."

"I'm aware of that." Alex said, "You are the leader off _The Fallen_, correct?" He said, even though he was certain he was right.

"Yep. And your league is..?" Ross asked.

"_The Timing_." Alex stated.

Ross nodded, "I see."

"Kevin and Vic are busy at the moment." Andy stated, "You get to meet your followers." He began walking out of the room.

"We better follow." Alex said, following Andy.

Ross nodded and followed Alex. "Why does he run this place?" He questioned.

"He may be the leader of his specific league, but he created these leagues." Alex explained, "He was the first person ever here, at Confessions Academy; Meaning he was the first person ever to rebel. He has almost died..twice..in the process of rebelling."

"What happened?" Ross asked.

"I'm not going to go into great detail." Alex said, "But he once broke three of his ribs, and another time he split the bridge of his nose. Both times..he just got back up and continued fighting. Both of those times, actually..for nine years..he has been fighting alone. He's a brave boy. Fearless, almost."

"I understand." Ross nodded, "He's been through a lot."

Alex nodded, "You have no idea."

"And what have you been through?" Ross asked.

"Not as much as Andy." Alex stated, "Now, come on, he's waiting."

* * *

"Your group is not very big." Andy stated, "But here they are."

Ross looked toward his small group of followers.

"This is Riker." Andy said, "And this is Rydel, Ellington, and Rocky."

Ross knew the first three names from somewhere, but when he heard the last name.. it clicked. "Rocky?"

"Hey Ross." Rocky smiled, "Long time, no see."

"What are you doing here?" Ross asked.

Rocky was about to answer, but got cut off.

"Enough chit-chat." Andy cut off Rocky, "Lets get to the training."

* * *

**That's all for today guys! :) I was going to post this last night, but I got sleepy. I had a long day, yesterday. So, here it is today! :) I hope you love it, because there will be more to come! :) Love you all.**

**Follow me on twitter? :) /xDaydreamxAwayx**

**Review for the next one? :)**


	3. Here's To Your 'Perfect Weapon'

**Hello! :) I'm back to update for you beautiful people! :) Just informing you guys... My poster for this story, kind of went from most important to least important! :) Okay? Okay!**

**Follow me on twitter? :) /xDaydreamxAwayx**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**We Don't Belong**_

* * *

"Vic. Kevin." Andy said, "This is _The Forgotten_."

They both just looked at Ross, then back at Andy.

"Time for training?" Vic asked.

Andy nodded, "Pretend I'm part of F.E.A.R."

"Andy, we go through this every time." Vic stated, "I'm not going to attack you."

"Why not?" Andy smirked, "You don't think I could take you?"

"Andy!" Vic sighed, "Fuck. You say this _everyday_!"

"That's because you say _that_ everyday!" Andy yelled, "So how about you stop being whore and just fuckin' fight me, you bitch?"

Vic rolled his eyes, "Sorry, Andy. That's not happening."

"Why not!?" Andy screamed, "You motherfuckers do this everyday! You won't let me train you...but you'll let Kellin train you! I just don't fuckin' understand that!" He then walked out of the room.

Vic, Kellin, Alex, and Kevin sighed, and walked so they were all standing next to each other.

"And he never will." Kevin said, biting his lip.

"Why not?" Alex asked, frowning.

Kellin rolled his eyes, "Alex, we can't tell him why."

"Exactly." Vic said.

"It involves him." Alex stated, "Shouldn't he know?"

Kellin sighed, "We won't let him train us... because we don't want to remind him of his past. We can't tell him that."

"But he wants to train us." Alex said, "We should let him. Just once."

"Oh yes, because you know _everything_ about Andy, don't you?" Kellin said in annoyance.

Ross just stood there, listening to the other leaders argue.

Alex was about to say something, but got cut off.

"Just shut your mouth and fight me." Kellin said, and Alex did as told.

* * *

"Will _you_ let me train you?" Andy questioned.

Ross nodded, "You're the only person I trust here."

Andy nodded, "Okay then, attack me."

Ross wasn't sure what to do, so he ran toward Andy. He was about to touch him, but he felt himself on his back, on the ground.

Andy had flipped Ross, "Keep your mind clear." He stated, "Don't get distracted."

Ross just stared at Andy.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Andy said, "An invitation? Get up."

* * *

"I didn't get to tell you earlier.." Vic said, "I'm _The Veil,_ leader of _The Piercing_."

Ross nodded, "I'm-"

"I know what you are." Vic snapped.

"I'm _The Ghost_," Kevin said, "leader of _The Flaming_."

Ross nodded, "You know what I am already, huh?"

Kevin nodded, "Indeed."

"I hear you're letting Andy train you." Vic said.

"Yeah." Ross said, "He's the only one I trust."

Kellin rolled his eyes, "Why don't you trust us?"

"Well, Andy was the first person I met." Ross stated, "The most inviting."

"Hey!" Alex exclaimed, "I was inviting!"

Ross nodded, "Yes, but I just feel.. safest.. and.. most comfortable.. around Andy."

"I understand." Alex nodded, "The first person is usually the one you end up trusting."

Kellin smirked, "Well, if you end up breaking the boy, by bringing up his past... don't come crying to me."

* * *

"How'd you find us?" Vic questioned, looking down at the sword, that was now centimeters away from his throat.

The F.E.A.R Transmitter chuckled, "I own this academy.. you thought you could hide forever?"

"You know... we're not going down without a fight." Kellin said, being pushed against a wall.

The F.E.A.R Transmitter looked at Kellin, "But you already have."

Kevin smirked, "We haven't even started."

Ross took a deep breathe, before also being pushed up against a wall, with a sword at his throat.

"I guess it's all up to Alex now." Kellin rolled his eyes.

Soon enough, the five leaders were pushed up against the same wall, side by side, with swords at their necks.

"So, you're all about to die." The F.E.A.R Transmitter laughed, "Tell me.. where's your _'Perfect Weapon'_?"

At that exact moment, the door opened, and everyone's eyes shot to it.

"You talking about me?" He said.

The F.E.A.R Transmitter looked to the door, and saw none other than.. "Andy."

* * *

**Well, that's all for now guys! I hope you enjoyed it! :) Just informing you...there will be mini fight scenes throughout this story. :) Hehe...this won't be a very long story! Probably just about as long as "Welcome To My Life?" BUT, after this story.. I am going to be making ANOTHER ONE! :D YAY! ^_^ Haha!**

**Just check the poster for this story to see the main characters in order from most important to least important! :) I know Ross isn't in this story a WHOLE lot, right now.. but that's only because he's the new guy! :) He needs to adjust! But since Andy created The Leagues, The Leaders, and everything...he is pretty much the MAIN character, but Ross is a VEEERRRYYY close second! :D Okay? Okay!**

**Oh yeah, thank you guys for supporting me with the Jaymee thing. :) It means a lot.**

**Review for the next one! :)**


	4. Author's Note: Answer Please?

**Hey guys! :) I was wondering if I should continue this story? It will get better, the last chapter wasn't very good. So, should I continue or discontinue? Either works for me. :) Please answer in a review, oh yeah! My sister is helping me out with this story! Since she is the BVB, SWS, PTV, ATL, and Ghost Town obsessed one. :) In fact, I MIGHT give this account to her! Should I? Answer BOTH questions in response! :) Thanks!**


	5. Author's Note: Decision!

**Okay guys! ^_^ I'm keeping this account for myself, until someone says otherwise. BUT, I will be KEEPING this story up, but also making ANOTHER story with the EXACT same people.. only without the groups and F.E.A.R! :) Okay? Does that work? :)**


End file.
